Metal Meets City?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: This was a request for a friend. I apologise if FMA characters are OOC, I'm still slightly new at that anime... I suck at descriptions, so just read, like it, keep up with me, if not, then dont... X3
1. Chapter 1

**When she looked into his eyes... she really thought she was done for...**

The day had seemed normal. Black Star and Maka had their odd fights while the rest of the group starred and sighed. None of them were prepared for what was to come only hours from then.

The group sat in class looking in disgust as Stein cut up, yet another rare bird. The dissections were becoming more gruesome and less learning worthy. They had seemed more for Stein's own pleasure then anything else, or that's aleast how Maka saw it. Since the kishins decimate, the academy had returned to it's old ways. Classes were resumed, buildings were fixed, and the City itself was returned to it's spot. Everything seemed normal except for the sight Stein was creating in front of them.

Soul sighed and shifted a little bit in his seat. The class had seemed to be dragging on more then usual, though by looking at the clock, it was obvious that is wasn't.

"Oi, Maka, you notice that shaking?" Soul whispered to Maka who sat beside him.

"S-shaking?" Maka paused herself to listen. There was the sound of a faint shaking, the window's were rattling, and stuff on students desks were moving.

Kid and Liz who were sitting beside Soul had heard them talking and began to notice the shaking.

"Oh no! No! No! No! I don't like this!" Liz began screaming as she clinged to her sister who began laughing.

"Stein! Do you notice the shaking?" Kid question Stein who had momentarily stopped dissecting. The shaking had grown more violent in only a few seconds, and continued to increase.

"Yes. You guys with me." Stein said pointing to the group of friends.

The eight of them moved their way through class, through the halls, and to the front of the school with Stein. Outside the front of the academy stood Spirit, Lord Death, and Sid.

"Ah Stein, good you brought the children... Look up." Spirit said pointing upward.

In the sky was a large black hole. There were all sorts of lines and patterns outlined in blue all through the hole. The hole hovered just a bit in front of the group of miesters and weapons. All over the city people were looking out to see what was causing the shaking. The shaking suddenly became even more violent, causing Maka to lose her balance, she fell hitting the pavement hard, along with Soul, Kid, and Tsubaki. Black Star remained standing the best he could, yelling over and over that stars never fall, while Chrona screamed over and over that it didn't know how to deal with the constant shaking as Ragnarok yelled at it to shut up and fall already. Liz was clinging to her sister who only stood laughing as the shaking shook her along with her body trying to keep it's balance. Spirit was in his scythe form in Steins hands who was having issues keeping his balance, while Sid just stood there gawking at the hold in the sky. Lord Death remained his balance as if the world was not moving at all.

Almost instantly, the shaking stopped completely, but before it disappeared, four figures fell from it before it closed.

Everyone starred in awe as the figures began to move to reveal that they were human... and were bickering...

"Dammit! This is all your fault!" A short kid with blonde hair began yelling at a taller man with black hair, the older male didn't look pleased.

"Remember who your talking to Fullmetal... this isn't my fault..."

"Oh shut up both of you, I wanna know where the hell we are first!" A girl with blonde hair screamed as she stood between the two men attempting to break them up.

"Ah... B-brother... l-look..." A large suite of armour containing a younger sounding voice said as it pointed to the group oh people who were still in awe.

"Ah shit..."

"Well Hello there! Are you friendly?" Death asked the small group of outsiders.

"Depends... are you friendly?" The shortest of the group asked as he grabbed the upper part of his right arm.

"Oh yes, as long as you aren't witches.."

"Witches?" The girl had said, more outloud then to anyone.

"Yes. But... you do not look like witches, so what are your names?"

"Y-you don't know us?" The oldest male had asked.

"No, we do not."

"I'm Roy Mustang. This is Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, and Winry Rockbell."

"E-edward... hmmm." Maka smiled dreamily at Edward, Soul noticed,

"Uncool."

"So... What brings you to Death City?" Lord Death questioned.

"We got here on accident... and I think leaving wont be easy for us... because by the looks of things, you don't use alchemy..." Roy said with a sigh.

"Alchemy... No I'm afraid we don't..."

"Great, now we're stuck here." Edward said with a pout as he crossed his arms.

"Brother... don't be so down, we are not even sure that alchemy can't be used..."

"True.." Edward stood up and clapped his hands together. A red spark emerged from between his hands and he smirked. "So, alchemy can be used here... odd."

"Yes, very." Roy said, looking astounded.

"Wait, so you guys can use your alchemy in this strange land?" Winry questioned the three boys.

"Appears so." Roy said.

"Then why can't we get out of here?"

"The teleportation takes up a lot of alchemy, so it will take a day or so before we have enough to get home, this place has alchemy... just not a lot, so that makes recharging an even longer process." Edward explained.

"So what your saying... is were stuck here!" She yelled.

"Only for a few days..."

"Excuse me, ah..."

"Lord Death."

"Ah yeah.. is there anywhere we can stay for a few days? Until we can recharge anyway?" Roy asked.

"Of course! Those two can go to Maka and Soul's, and... well those two can go to ... hmm scratch that... you all can stay in the spare rooms I have in the academy." Lord Death said cheerfully.

"Well ah, thanks."

"I can show them around the city." Maka said cheerfully.

"Why would we wanna see the city?" Winry asked, crossing her arms.

"We are here for a few days... why not Winry?" Alphonse asked.

"I'm not going. I'm gonna stay here with Roy and ... Ed?"

"I wanna see the place." Ed smiled as he stood beside Maka who had begun to blush.

"Coming Al?"

"Ah, no brother... I think I'll stay here. I'll see you later."

"Alright."

"Soul are you going to-"

"No. It's uncool. Bye." Soul put his hands in his pockets and walked off.

"G-guess it's just you and I."

"Guess so."

Maka and Edward mostly walked in silence, except for when Maka pointed out certain places and buildings.

"So ah..."

"Oh I'm sorry, I never told you my name.. I'm Maka Alburn, and your Edward Elric.." She smiled.

"Yes it is... So, if you don't mind me asking, what's it like here?"

"What's it like? That's an odd question... but I suppose it kinda isn't since you are completely different from us. Hm.. We weild people as weapons, fight off witches, prevent kishins from turning up, it's not much really, just a daily routine here."

"Wield people? Huh?"

"Well, certain people here have weapon blood, that being said, they can turn into weapons. Remember that boy I asked to come with us but he chose not to?"

"Yeah, I think you called him Soul?"

"Yes. His name is Soul Eater Evans. Hes been my partner for years."

"Like, you mean hes your boyfriend?" A small blush crept across Ed's face.

"Soul? Oh no. Hes my battle partner. Hes my weapon. He can turn into a beautiful black and red scythe, I am his miester."

"I see."

"Yes, so what is your world like?"

"Well, it appears to be a lot more gruesome then yours. But we use alchemy to create and destroy things, except, we use alchemy circles to do it. I don't, neither does my brother Al."

"Why are you two an exception?"

"We've seen things we shouldn't. I'm leaving it at that."

"B-but what could have been so bad?"

Maka watched as Ed tensed up. He looked up to the now orange sky before looking at his feet. Sighing he reached for his long red jacket and pulled it off. He then removed his gloves, and rolled up his one pant leg.

"This is what I paid. I lost my arm and leg for what I did... My brother lost his whole body."

Maka was gawking at Ed's arm and leg with her hands covering her mouth. "W-what are you talking about? You're brother is-"

"Only a soul."

"W-what?"

"He's my younger brother, he's actually a year younger. We... made a big mistake when we were young. The mistake caused Al to loose his whole body, and me my arm and leg, in the end, what we tried to do failed. Because of that Al is now a soul connected to the suite of armour, and I have a missing arm and leg. Because of that, him and I are an exception."

"T-that's horrible! I... I can't imagine what you two must be going through."

"Yeah well, all we have left is each other now, so... we've been trying to find somethin that return us to normal, but unfortunately, it's not an easy thing to find, or get your hands on."

"But what about those two people that came here with you... who are they?"

"The girl is Winry, she has been my childhood friend, same with Al, we have known her all our lives. After our mother died her and her grandmother took Al and I in. And well, Roy, he's basically my boss."

"I see."

"So, those two aren't really my ideal people to be stuck here with..."

"Yes, I guess they wouldn't be. So Winry isn't like your girlfriend?"

"No!"

"No need to yell Ed." Maka laughed slightly.

"Well, I guess I better get back to Al... can you lead me back?"

"But of course."

Throwing his jacket over his shoulder, Maka and Ed headed back toward the academy, telling stories and laughing as they walked. Edward had placed his arm around Maka's shoulder's making her blush again. Ed continued to talk casually as they walked, little did they know... they were being watched...

* * *

Author's notes: Chapta one done. I grantee at least three chapts or more. Sorry if FMA characters are OOC. I've watched FMA, but I ain't no expert at it yet... so I apologise in advance... This story was a request for my friends flapjack iz da SHIZZZZZZZZZZZZ. XD Review~! Don't like? Don't read...

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	2. Chapter 2

Edward sighed as he flopped down onto the small bed. He had a smile plastered on his face that just wouldn't go away. The room he was in was being shared by his brother. Winry and Roy both got separate rooms next to Ed and Al's. Ed reached for the bottom of his shirt and threw it off as he kicked off his shoes. He closed his eyes, smile still there. If Alphonse had a face, it was be frozen with confusion.

"B-Brother?"

"Mmm What is it Al?" Ed kept his eyes shut as he laid on his back.

"Um, are you okay? You're acting strange..."

"Am I?" Ed opened his eyes and sat up to look at his Brother.

"Yes. I'm taking it you like Death City?"

"Oh yeah... It's okay.." He flopped back down.

"It's okay? Then if not the city then- you like that Maka girl don't you?" Al slightly sounded excited as he moved a bit on the floor.

"M-Maka? Naah! I ah... No."

"Ha! I knew it!" Al began laughing.

"Yeah, well, shut up!" Ed yelled as he sat up.

"Why? Isn't this a good thing?"

"No."

"Why?" Al's look of confusion would have been back had he had a face.

"Because Al, think about it. We're not from here. There's Winry, and she probably has a guy here that likes her." He sighed.

"B-But... I thought you didn't like Winry?"

"I don't know... But Maka... I defiantly like her..." Ed's smile was back.

"Well Brother, why don't you just talk to Maka tomorrow? Wait..."

"Yes I told her..."

"You told her everything!"

"No. Just the basics. I didn't tell her what we did exactly.."

"Brother... outsiders aren't supposed to know!"

"Would you be quiet? I know that... I just... I couldn't stop myself." He lowered his head.

"I haven't seen you like this since you and I fought to see who would marry Winry..."

"I told you that never happened!" Ed tried to hide a small smirk that was on his face.

"Okay Brother..." Al chuckled slightly.

"Anyway Al... I'm tired... night!" Ed turned over and started fake snoring, Al only laughed harder.

Maka had just got home. Soul was on the couch shirtless and in boxers watching T.V. He was so engrossed in the television that he didn't even hear Maka walk in. She only shook her head and went into her room. She let her hair down and slipped into a tank top and pj pants. When she opened the door, Soul was standing in front of her.

"Hi Maka." He said coldly.

"Hi Soul?"

"How was you're **walk?**" He moved so Maka could walk past him, but he still followed her.

"It was okay... Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... I just had a question."

"And that would be?" She asked as she turned to face him, he had his arms crossed and an evil smirk on his lips.

"I wanted to know what you think you're doing with that guy?" His voice had raised slightly.

"E-edward you mean?"

"Yes. I followed you on you're walk."

"W-what? Why? Y-you were spying on us?"

"I wouldn't call it spying on you... I am you're weapon... you didn't take me with you, I figured that if you and that boy were attacked you'd need me."

"Well thank you Soul, I appreciate that you cared enough to-"

"But! Instead I saw you starring dreamily at him and him with his arm around you!"

"Soul... why are you gettin' so angry? I ain't you're girlfriend."

He stood there in silence. Maka and him stood there starring at each other, but Soul had looked like he was thinking.

"Maka." His voice had lowered and he sounded normal again. "I'm sorry. That wasn't cool of me. Will you forgive me?" He held out his hand.

Maka looked at him hesitantly, but took his hand, he turned it over and kissed her palm.

"Goodnight Maka... Just... please be careful around that guy... I don't trust him."

"I will Soul.. and thank you." She blushed slightly as he kissed her hand again before taking off to his room.

Maka was slightly confused, but after thinking about it for a while, she figured Soul must have just gotten over protective of her and that's why he acted so strange. After her T.V show had ended, she turned off the screen and yawned loudly before walking into her room and closing the door. It'd been a long day, she was sure things would be back to normal tomorrow. With that in mind, she laid down and turned off her lamp, instantly drifting off into a deep sleep.

The next morning Edward was woken up by loud bangs on his door. It had scared him so much that he had actually rolled off the bed and landed with a loud thump.

"Ow!" Damnit! This better be good!" He yelled as he attempted to stand, but Al beat him to the door.

"Oh morning Winry, Roy." The two stood in the doorway starring at Ed.

"W-what?" He asked, their starring was making him uneasy.

"Lord Death wants to see us." Roy stated.

"Alright... Ugh, was all that loud banging really necessary?" Ed asked as he rubbed his head.

"Oh course not." Winry smiled, but it was not very convincing.

"Meet you downstairs Fullmetal." The two walked off and Al closed the door.

"See." Ed said as he stood up looking for his shirt.

"See what Brother?"

"Winry... She's already pissed at me.."

"Oh..."

Ed found his shirt and slipped it on. Then him and Al met up with Winry and Roy downstairs in front of the mirror. Kid was there too.

"My father wishes to speak to you guys." Kid said as he wrote some numbers on the mirror.

After a few rings, Death appeared in the mirror.

"Hey! Hi! Hello! What's up?" Death said in his cheery voice.

"Little bit too cheerful don't you think?" Ed whispered to his brother, who in return laughed slightly. Winry reached into her backpack and pulled out a wrench, hitting Ed hard on the head.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Shut up Fullmetal."

Death starred at the four with a look of embarrassment.

"I'll just cut to the chase..." He sighed. "You guys wont be able to leave for a few days at most still right?"

"Unfortunately yes." Roy said.

"Well I have a proposition for you guys."

"Father no. You can't expect these outsiders to-" Death held up his hand to silence Kid.

"I want you four to join in on some of the things we do here. Winry, I hear you're a mechanic."

"Well basically yes."

"Good then you can help out Joe in the back room. And Roy, you can help me in my ... office... and you two boys, can go with my strongest group on their next mission."

"Yes sir." Roy said.

"W-wait! How can you be so cool about this?" Ed yelled at Roy.

"We are not from here, we do not make the rules. Deal with it Fullmetal."

Edward crossed his arms and growled at Roy.

"Oh. Edward, Alphonse, the group is leaving on a mission now. Kid go with them and join the others in front of the academy."

"Yes father. Come with me you two." Kid walked off and the boys followed.

Outside the academy stood Maka with Soul in weapon form. Black Star with Tsubaki in her ninja sword form. Chrona with Rangnarok in his sword form. And the twins standing there waiting for Kid.

"W-what are you two doing here?" Soul asked sounding slightly angry.

"My father has assigned them to our group until they leave." Kid explained as he gestured for the twins to change. They nodded and turned into pink balls of light before returning into Kid's hands in their pistol form.

"B-brother..."

"It's alright Al."

Ed walked over and leaned into Maka's ear and whispered,

"I need to talk to you later... okay?" He moved back and looked into her eyes. She only blushed and nodded.

All of a sudden Maka could feel heat in her hands, finally it was too great and she had to drop Soul.

"Ow!"

"What's wrong with you idiot! You're not supposed to drop me!" Soul yelled as he switched back.

Maka starred at her hands to see that he had burned threw her gloves. Soul leaned over her shoulder so he could see.

"D-did I do that?" He asked sounding shocked.

"Yeah... A-are you okay?" She asked looking from the gloves to his scarlet eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just don't feel my best today." He lied.

"Okay then. Should I tell Lord Death that you can't-"

"No. I'm cool remember, I'll be fine."

"Oh... Okay.. If you're sure..."

"I'm sure, let's just go."

Soul returned to his scythe form and Maka caught him. She pulled out a spare set of gloves and slipped them on. The group nodded to her and they all took off through town.

* * *

Author's Notes: Good? Bad? I still apologise if FMA ppl are OOC ... -.-" Review.

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	3. Chapter 3

The large group of kids ran toward the outskirts of Death City. Edward and Alphonse began to feel uneasy about Death City. As day turned to night, they began to realise just how eerie the city really was. The sleepy sun had begun to set, clouds attempted to swarm the sun. It was getting darker by the minute. Had Edward really slept that long?

Edward attempted to keep up with the group of kids. They all looked so concentrated. They acted so adult. Just like Ed and Al, these kids had grown up having to act older than their actual age.

"S-soul, look!" Maka yelled, pulling everyone's attention to where she pointed.

In front of the group hovered three witches. Two female and one male. All three were high in the air. The male was tall, with blonde spikey hair. He was shirtless and wore old worn out jeans. He appeared to have an arm tattoo of vines with roses entwined within it. A giant rose shot up from the ground, he sat comfortably in the rose bud. The female witch to the right of the male, was stunning. She had long blonde hair. Her outfit was revealing, consisting of a belly shirt and short jean shorts. She had a small blonde coloured tail and two ears upon her head. She sat in a hovering pink cat bed, she looked sleepy. As for the final witch, she looked like an odd one out. Her expression was lonely, she looked sad. Her outfit consisted of a long black robe. She hovered on the side of a broom. She had long frizzy black hair and a cliché black pointy hat... she was really your stereotypical witch.

The male and cat like witch had amused smirks plastered on their perfect faces. The group of kids came to a halt below, they were not prepared for three witches.

Maka hesitated in her step. She had never felt as scared as she was right then.

"We are looking for the child by the name of Death the Kidd." The male witch hollered down.

The group looked to Kidd, he looked confused and nervous.

"That's me. What do you want?" Kidd asked, his voice was strong, not even a hint of fear lingered within it.

"I want you..." The cat girl hissed.

"Selami please..." The male said with a sigh, addressing the cat witch.

"Whaaat? Hes cute." She pouted.

"We came here to take you with us. You do not fight, we will not strike." The stereotype witch said flatly.

"What for?" Kidd asked the three.

"That's our own business." The male hissed.

"No need to be so rude Crimson... Kidd, we want you for obvious reasons, your Lord Death's son, you have outrageous power... do you not?" Selami asked playfully.

"Forget it!" Kidd yelled.

"Oh, what a shame… Hacate take the short goofy looking one, and the pink... thing. Kidd is mine, Crimson, take care of the rest." She laughed loudly.

"Alright ma'am." Hacate said as she charged on her broom toward Black Star and Crona who had happened to be standing next to each other.

Hacate lifted her hand gracefully; she began to chant a mouthful of words when Selami interrupted her at the last second.

"Oh and dear, I want them alive, only Kidd comes with us!"

Hacate grunted in frustration as she changed her chant, then all of a sudden, both Black Star and Crona collapsed without cause. The witches face stayed emotionless as she flew back to her spot beside her comrades.

"Oh no." Maka couldn't stop the words from escaping her lips. She had never felt this scared in her life, the mission went from a one star meister mission, to a four in only a few seconds.

"I believe this makes it my turn?" The cat witch said happily.

Kidd looked disgusted. The cat witch jumped off her bed and landed on her hands and the tips of her feet. She moved gracefully across the ground like a cat. Her frame was thin and silent. There was a playful look in her eyes as she crept closer and closer to Kidd. He had finally had enough, Kidd raised one of his pistols and aimed it for her face. The cat stopped in her tracks.

"You wouldn't really shoot me, would you boy?" She asked as she licked her hand innocently.

Kidd looked angry as he pulled the trigger. A pink light formed, the remaining of the group watched in almost slow motion as she cat lady jumped in the air, the light grazed her arm leaving a line of scarlet.

"Hissss!" She hissed loudly and angrily as she moved back.

Her eyes became lustful as she looked from her arm to Kidd.

"Oh I will enjoy this now boy!" She yelled loudly.

She began to laugh loudly then was cut off. She shrieked loudly before she turned to dust leaving a purple soul, from behind her, revealed that Maka and used Soul to cut the cat witch in half.

"Thank you Maka." Kidd said simply with a smile.

"SISTER! NOO!" Everyone looked up to see the male witch in tears.

"Oops…" Maka said with a smirk.

"I'll kill you!" He yelled as he jumped off his flower, by now the other witch had fled, she had looked scared, the only emotion she had showed since they saw her.

He let his hand hover above the ground, then a long green stem grew from beneath the pavement. His eyes were filled of sorrow and hatred as he pulled at the green stem. He had made a staff, and on the staff, was spikes, he meant business.

"Maka run!" Soul yelled as he turned himself human and stood with his arms out.

"S-soul what are you doing?" She asked.

"Look, Kidd is tied up, litterly, so is your two new friends! Now listen to me for once, run!" He yelled.

The kids who remained conscious, Edward, Alphonse, Kidd, Liz and Patty, were tied up by vines that now stuck out of the ground.

"No! Soul!"

"Move kid!" Crimson yelled as he gripped Soul shoulder and whipped him across the pavement, knocking him out easily.

Crimson began to get closer and closer to Maka. She backed up as far as she could, until finally, she felt her back hit something cold... the dreaded wall of a building. He had finally reached her, his grip on his spiked staff tightened. When she looked into his eyes... she really thought she was done for... Crimson lifted his hand and smacked her across the face as hard as he could, the hit brought her to the ground.

She let her hand rest on her now red cheek. She looked up to him, before looking over to her friends. Soul was out cold, Kidd had passed out from the tightness of the vines, and Edward looked like he was praying... Her glance turned back to the witch, his eyes had gone from a beautiful ocean blue, to a fiery red. The man lifted his staff and whipped it against Maka's head. She hit the pavement hard.

She was falling in and out of consciousness. Her mind was fading, her vision faint, and her hearing weak.

"Get away from her!" She heard a voice say. She struggled her eyes to see who was there. She could see a small battle happening between Crimson and someone else. Then she heard another voice.

"Maka, are you alright? Brother will look after that man." She now struggled her eyes to see Al, or at least his armour.

"Ed... no... he'll... get... h-hurt..." Maka heard herself say weakly.

"Nah, brother will be fine, see?" Al pointed to Ed. Maka could see the his metal arm was in the shape of a spike, he was fighting Crimson with his staff.

Alphonse scooped up Maka's beaten body. She noticed blood on the ground from where she was picked up from, panic rushed into her body. She attempted to struggled out of Alphonse grasp, but failed. Just then she heard a loud scream, turning her head, she saw Edward removing his hand from the witches chest, like the girl, he turned to dust, leaving a purple witch soul behind.

Maka felt herself smile before her mind went blank.

When Maka felt herself wake up, she had first heard bickering, opening her eyes, she could see Edward fighting with Winry, while Alphonse sat down near Maka's bed. She allowed herself to listen.

"You used the little amount of Alchemy you had to save her? Are you nuts!" Winry yelled.

"Oh shut up! It won't take long for me to get it back! And Al and Mustang still have Alchemy too remember?" Edward yelled back.

"Whatever Ed! I wanna be there when Roy yells at you!" With that she stormed off.

Edward lowered his head and sighed. Maka took this moment to look around, she wasn't alone. Soul was in a bed across from her passed out, same with Kidd and Black Star, seemed all three boys got it pretty hard. Maka figured the girls and Crona were all okay and at home. She let her eyes fall back onto Ed, he turned around and his eyes winded.

"Maka, you're alright." A small smile crept across his lips as he took a seat beside Alphonse.

"Y-Yes, thanks to you." She smiled weakly.

"Nah, your friends did a lot too, Soul tried to be a shield."

"Ed, I saw you kill Crimson."

"Oh. Well then you're welcome." His eyes fell to the ground.

"Why was Winry fighting with you?"

"She doesn't like it here, and well, I used up Alchemy the other day to change the form of my hand."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you waist Alchemy to s-save me? Don't you want to return home?"

"Well... yes, but I wasn't going to let you die."

"Well then thank you."

Maka slowly pulled herself into a sitting position. Her head felt tight, she noticed a mirror on her bedside table, she lifted it and looked into her reflection, it revealed a long stitch just above her left temple.

"Oh no..." She found herself saying.

"It doesn't look that bad..." Edward said as he walked to her side.

"You don't think so?" She asked looking up to him.

"No. You can barely notice it." He winked at her.

Maka smiled as she stood up. She took a quick glance over Edward before throwing her arms around him. He hesitated for an instant before he in return let his arms wrap around her fragile body.

"I can never thank you enough for saving me Edward..." She said as a tear found its way down her cheek.

"It really was nothing Maka..."

The two stood together hugging for a long time, by the time they let go, Maka felt woozy. Edward laughed at her and helped her lay back down. He promised to come back and check on her, but that he had other things to do. He quickly kissed her stitch mark, before running off with his Brother to go and see Roy, whom he knew was going to give him shit.

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry that there was so much Soul Eater in this rather than FMA. AND I'm sorry that it took so long :P Anyway, I'll try to get the next one in quicker. Byeez! Oh yeahh, review, good? Bad? Telll meeee! :3

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
